GrimmsDePytheLover/Other OCs
this page is a mess and has no actual order Retired Ocs I never really retired OCs because the concept didnt make much sense to me, but look at me, retiring all these nerds. Anyway, the general idea here is these are some OCs I legimatley don't know what to do with, so for now they exist in this weird retire-limbo until I figure something else. Some may come out of retirment, but there is no one I'm truly passionate about and I'd rather work on my other OCs, but who knows, not me. Many of these are adopted OCs and I feel bad straight up deleting them, so they're just gonna chill here for now. That being said, if you would, for whatever reason, like ''to adopt one of them, please message me! Some are pretty snazzy concepts and name and I'd like for them to go to a good home. Most of them don't have much of a character so I don't expect people to be scrambling to get them, but oh well. * Adorabelle Deerington * Andrea Villand * Cadet Pollux Red * Callula Mouse * Camila Bela * Cressida Gilded * Dalia Facillier * Daughter Goose * Delores Red * Faerrah Plum * Gablin Lynnly * Guile Shepherd * Kitty Cottage * Laetitia Argile * Leon Katze * Lila Match * Lili Canary * Lisa Porridge * Mallet Cricket * Miarra C. Mirror * Michael Mole * Mistress Starlight Amore * Noire Lamb * Paige Turner * Paula Bunyan * Pia-Marie Stachel * Plum Ella * Princess Eschangier * Wilhelm Rosenstock * Xenon Drakos Upcoming OCs Semi Developed these will probably get pages realtively soon * Caldera Hexing, daughter of a Witch * Mariella Manson, daughter of the Man in the Moon * Maria Madera, successor to the princess in ''The Arrogant Princess (''story subject to change) * Lyra Twinkle, daughter of the star from ''Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star Concept * Ashely Pitch, daughter of the biological daughter from Mother Holle * Jake Hill, son of Jack from Jack and Jill * Dove, daughter of Helena and Demetrius from A Midsummer Night's Dream * George Bottom, son of Bottom from A Midsummer Night's Dream * Daughter of the Mock Turtle * Mary Rowington, daughter of the people from Row, Row, Row Your Boat * Max Rowington, son of the people from Row, Row, Row Your Boat * Courtney Mouse, daughter of the Country Mouse from The Country and City Mouse * Child of the Mouse from The Lion and The Mouse * Son of the Emperor from The Emperor's New Clothes * Super vauge but I need ''a Russian OC with an ''excessive amount ''of references to russian history * Son of The Mathmatcian from ''The Phantom Tollbooth * Son of King Azaz from The Phantom Tollbooth * Anton Charming (last name subject to change), successor to a prince. Non-Destiny * Penelope Banks, daughter of Georgia and Kirby Banks the dead ones tba family italics means dead Annabella and Anton's Family Asteria and Fayetta's Family Aurora and Ashley's Family Ballette and Daniella's Family Bambina's Family Careful's Family Daisy's Family Dandelion's Family Diamanda's Family Dora's Family Eleanora's Family Elite's Family Elizabeth and Eve's Family Fabulous, Fierce, Fearless, and Fastest's Family Finn's Family Galvin's Family Harry's Family Jillian and Jake's Family Jobal-Jennifer's Family Liberty's Family Lysandra Helena's Family Martin and Sandy's Family Megan and Todd's Family Michael's Family Paperina's Family Prince's Family Princess Common Sense and Poem's Family * Queen Sweet Rhyme II, mother of Princess Poem, aunt of Princess Common Sense ** Current Sweet Rhyme from The Phantom Tollbooth ** One of four rulers of the Kingdom of Wisdom * Queen Pure Reason II, mother of Princess Common Sense, aunt of Princess Poem ** Current Pure Reason from The Phantom Tollbooth ** One of four rulers of the Kingdom of Wisdom ** Wife of Finn Arming * Prince Finn Arming, father of Princess Common Sense, '''uncle of '''Princess Poem ** Generic Prince Charming ** Prince Consort of Pure Reason * Hubert Larme, father of Princess Poem ** I have no clue what his destiny was but he went to EAH??? ** Ex-boyfriend of Sweet Rhyme ** Current in hiding/on the run * Queen Exact Logic''', grandmother of '''Princess Poem '''and '''Common Sense ** Previous Sweet Rhyme 'from ''The Phantom Tollbooth ** Mother of Queen Sweet Rhyme and Pure Reason ** Ex-queen of the Kingdom of Wisdom * '''Queen Rhythmic Poem, grand-aunt of Princess Poem and Common Sense ** Previous Pure Reason from The Phantom Tollbooth ** Aunt of Queen Sweet Rhyme and Pure Reason, mother of Queen Sonnette ** Ex-queen of the Kingdom of Wisdom- she's still alive, just forced to resign * Queen Sonnette, first cousin-once-removed of Princess Poem '''and '''Common Sense ** Destiny-less queen of some far off kingdom ** Cousin of Queen Sweet Rhyme and Pure Reason ** Mother of Prince Edgar and Princess Emily * King of Said Far Off Kingdom, husband of Queen Sonnette ** Destiny-less king of some far off kingdom ** Father of Prince Edgar and Princess Emily * Prince Edgar '''and '''Princess Emily, second cousins of Princess Poem '''and '''Common Sense ** Destiny-less children of Queen Sonnette ** Edgar's the heir apparent and Emily's just vibing ** Do they know who Poem and CS are??? No. * Arming Extended Family ** Finn's five older siblings ** The sixteen cousins (not including CS) Queenie's Family Raini's Family Rowan Jo's Family Seacilia's Family Spindle's Family Summer's Family Taylor and Willemina's Family Category:Subpages